


Autumn Invading

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: Suptober20 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: This ficlet was written for the prompt ‘Autumn Invading’  as a part of Suptober20 onTumblr
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Series: Suptober20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Autumn Invading

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgustingly cliche and I apologize for how horrible it came out.

Castiel had always loved the different seasons, but fall was his favorite by far. When the trees started changing color he would try to find time to go for walks in the woods behind the bunker so he could watch autumn invade in vibrant colors. He usually snuck away from the Winchester brothers as they were preparing dinner so that he wouldn’t get in the way, and went about his walk admiring nature. 

But as he was about to slip outside the bunker doors, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Where are you off to, Cas?” Dean asked. 

Castiel turned to face Dean, a small smile on his lips. “For a walk.” 

“A walk? Alone?” 

“I won’t go far, you don’t need to worry about me.” 

“I know Cas, but you’re human now and-” 

“Dean, I go on walks all the time, I’ll be fine.” 

“You do?” 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes, ever since I became human walking has been… grounding for me. I enjoy it immensely.” 

Dean fiddled with the apron around his waist and then looked tentatively up at Castiel. “Can I come with you?” 

Something warm fluttered in his chest and he regarded Dean carefully. “Do you really want to?”

“Yeah, Cas, I do.” 

“Okay.” 

Castiel turned and let Dean follow him out of the bunker, leading him into the woods. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked. 

Castiel smiled at him over his shoulder. “You’ll see.” 

Dean didn’t say anything else as they walked, but Castiel could feel his eyes on him. He looked up at the trees, seeing colors of the leaves was like looking through a kaleidoscope with a speck of blue sky at the end. Castiel loved it, and having Dean beside him made it all the better. When they reached the top of a hill and turned to look back at the bunker, Dean pressed his shoulder against Cas’.

“Cas,” Dean said softly, and Castiel felt the weight of Dean’s hand fall into his. 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Thanks for letting me come with you.”

“Thank you for coming,” Castiel replied as he gave Dean’s hand a squeeze. 

“It’s beautiful out here.” 

“It is,” Castiel agreed. 

“I didn’t mean the trees, Cas,” Dean said as he pulled Castiel to a stop, his hand coming to rest on Castiel’s cheek. 

Castiel smiled and let Dean gently lead him into a kiss. This was all so new to him. He’d been human before, so he knew what to expect, but him and Dean? He hadn’t thought he’d ever have a chance at that. 

With Chuck gone, and their freedom gained, he thought everything would just return to business as usual, but there had been confessions, on Castiel’s part and on Dean’s and since then a new normal had been born. They’d changed, and grown together, just like the seasons, and Castiel loved every minute of it. 

As he kissed Dean, under the shelter of the changing leaves, he felt happiness bloom in his chest, and he knew that he wouldn’t trade this for anything. 


End file.
